New neighbor
by tom9633
Summary: Tsukune's new neighbor Tomo Toshiko isn't who he think she is.


**My first OC story. Enjoy. Small refrence to the ben 10 series**

One day in the country of japan, a teenager named Tsukune Aono who was late for one of the last days of middle school accidentaly ran into a girl with black straight hair and green eyes knocking her over.

"Sorry about that. I'm running cause I'm late to school." When he was getting up, he accidentaly grabbed the girls breast.

"Hey. Can you move you hand please." said the girl

"Sorry. Very sorry about that." Tsukune then moved his hand and helped the girl up. "I'm Tsukune Aono. Who are you?" asked Tsukune. He then helped the girl pick up her books.

"I'm Tomo Toshiko. Nice to meet you. I also am on my way to school. Maybe I'll see you there." said Tomo

"Who nows, maybe." Then Tomo and Tsukune both walked to school. Later that day Tsukune and Tomo both met each other on the way home from their school.

"Hey Tomo-chan, didn't expect to see you here again."

"Yeah. Well this was the same place were you ran into me."

"oh yea." Tsukune and Tomo both then noticed their homes, and that the fact that they were next to each other. "That's awkward. I didn't know that you lived so close."

"Yeah. I just moved in." said Tomo

"That's nice to know."

"Well alright then. I'll see you later."

"See ya later Tomo-chan." then Tomo and Tsukune went to his respective houses. Once Tsukune went inside, Tsukune was confused because he saw his parents dancing like they just won the lottery.

"Mom, Dad. Why are you acting like that."

"We are celebrating."

"What happened?" asked Tsukune

"We have been able to apply you to the Youkai Academy private school. We know that you haven't been accepted into any private school lately, but last night, I got a letter from a guy who looked like a preist, and he gave me an application to youkai academy!" said Mr. Aono. Tsukune then started to run out the door.

"Tsukune. Where are you going?" asked Ms. Aono

"Tomo's place."

"Who's that?"

"Our new neighbor."

"I didn't know we had new neighbors." then Mr. Aono came over to explain the situation. "Now I remember. They are the Toshikos. They actually invited us over tonight."

"Ok then. We should get going then." said Ms. Aono. Mr. and Ms. Aono then left in the same direction as Tsukune.

"Nice. So when are you going?" asked Tomo

"It says on the form that I leave next week."

"Well that sucks, you only have one week of summer vacation."

"Yeah. Well I should actually be getting home now."

"Ok, bye."

"See ya later." Tsukune then turned around to see his parents behind him. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"The Toshikos invited us to their house tonight. It's kind of a new neighbor thing." said Mr. Aono

"Oh yeah, now I remember. We invited you over tonight." said Tomo

"Why was I the only one who didn't know about this?"

"I don't know. You should come inside. Hey Tsukune, You ever play Halo:Reach?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I got it. You wanna play?"

"Yeah I do." Tsukune and everyone then entered Tomo's house. After everyone had dinner, Tomo and Tsukune then went to play Halo:Reach. Then the screen froze and the green xbox ring turned red.

"Ah man again." said Tomo

"Wow that sucks. The Red Ring Of Death."

"Ah no problem." said Tomo

"Huh?" Tomo then opened up the console and was able to get rid of the red ring in an instant. "How did you do that?" asked Tsukune

"I've just always been good with electronics."

"Cool." Then the two resumed playing their game.

Later that night, Tsukune and his family were walking home when they were confronted by a gang of thugs wanting their money. When Tsukune's Dad didn't obey the man, he was pushed back and then a big portion of the group attacked Tsukune's dad.

"Dad! Let him go, he didn't do anything."

"Yes he did. He didn't do what I told him to." said the lead thug. Just then, the group of thugs that were attacking Mr. Aono were thrown back and knocked out.

"What the heck." said the lead thug. Then a hooded figure wearing a hoodie, goggles, and a scarf as a disguise walked in between the thugs and the Aono family.

"Let them go. They shouldn't be treated like this." said the masked person

"This isn't gonna work kid. This is gonna be fun." The thug then cracked his knuckles and started walking towards the masked person.

"Alright, lets play." Then the masked figures's arms turned into two big black golen like arms with green cybernetic lines on them.

"What the" was all the thug could say before he and the entire gang of thugs were beaten down by the masked figure. The masked figure then took Mr. Aono to his house and placed him in his bed.

"Who is that?" Then Tsukune saw the masked person jump out of his house and went of into the night. After that happened, Tsukune and his mom went into their house to take care of his dad.

Over the next week Tomo and her family went to say goodbye to Tsukune as he left to go to youkai academy. Then over the summer, Tomo began to miss Tsukune. Then one day, a small bat came in through Tomo's window holding a letter.

"What the heck. A bat." Tomo then took the letter and looked at it, and noticed that it was a youkai academy application form. "Ms. Tomo Toshiko. We are wondering if you would like to attend Youkai Academy where you will learn to co-exist with humans." said the bat

"Co-exist with humans. What does this mean?" asked Tomo

"Youkai academy is a school for monsters where monsters learn to co-exist with humans in everyday life." the bat then got scared when Tomo slammed her fist on the table next to the bat. "I'm going." said Tomo.

"Good then. All you need to do is sign this application form and you will be all set to go." Tomo signed the letter and then the bat grabbed it and started flying away.

"Wait, if it's a private school, isn't there some type of school uniform?" The bat then replied "Once you signed this form, the gender appropriate uniform appeared in your closet. Take a look." Then the bat disappeared. Tomo opened up the closet to find a youkai academy school uniform with the common items like the green jacket and the traditional miniskirt. The only word that Tomo could say was "Crap".

Over the next week, the bus came to pick up Tomo to take her to youkai academy. Once upon the bus. The bus driver looked in the rear view mirror at Tomo and said "This is near the same place where I picked up a boy about your age named Tsukune Aono."

"Oh, you know about him."

"Yeah, he seems like a nice boy." Then the bus went through a dark tunnel, and when it came out of the other end of the tunnel, Tomo saw that a lot of the trees looked dead, and that there were a lot of tombstones everywhere. "So here we are Ms. Toshiko. Enjoy youkai academy, and be careful." Tomo then stepped outside of the bus and watched it pull away. Then she headed towards the youkai academy school building.

**Inside Ms. Nekonome's class**

"Hey did you here. There is supposed to be a new girl in our class today." said one student

"Yeah, and she's supposed to be really cute." said another student

"So we're gonna get a new student today. This seems interesting." said Moka

"Yeah it does. I wonder if it might be that masked person who saved my family that night."

"What do you mean Tsukune-kun?" asked Yukari

"Well, one night my family was attacked by some thugs, and then this masked person saved us. That person was able to beat the thugs because that person was able to hit the thugs with its big golem-like hands."

"Attantion everyone. We have a new student attending our class today. You may come in now." Then a girl with long black hair and green eyes entered the class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Tomo Toshiko, and I am glad to meet you all." Tsukune then looked up to see his neighbor Tomo standing at the front of the class.

"Tomo, what are you doing here?" asked Tsukune

"What do you mean. I go here now." Tsukune was shocked to see one of his friends from the human world at youkai academy. Later that day, Tomo explained how she got enrolled into youkai academy. Then while Tomo was on her way to her dorm room when she was stopped by a tall man named Saizou.

"Hello, my name is Saizou. Who are you?"

"I'm Tomo."

"Why don't you come and hang out with me." Saizou then wrapped his arms around Tomo, but was immediately stopped by Tomo. Then Tomo left to go to her dorm room.

Later that night, Saizou was trying to get Tsukune back for what happened at the beginning of the year. Saizou snuck into Tsukune's dorm, transformed into his orc form, and smashed Tsukune's bed. Luckily Tsukune heard Saizou and was able to dodge his attack. The noise was enough to wake up a good portion of the boys dorm and the girls dorm. Then Tsukune ran out of his dorm with Saizou behind him.

"Tsukune I'll get you for what you did and Moka did to me!" shouted Saizou

"Why are you chasing me then?"

"If I get rid of you, then Moka can't transform. It's two birds with one stone!" Saizou was able to chase Tsukune out into the woods which made Tsukune become worried. Out of nowhere, Saizou hit Tsukune sending hin flying into a tree. When Saizou was about to finish him, two big arms made of living metal reached around Saizou Binding him rendering him immobile.

"What the heck? Who is that guy?" asked Tsukune. Then Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore ran to the fight. Then the masked person lifted up Saizou and threw him at a tree, but Saizou used a tree to stop him from flying.

"You again. You're the guy that saved my family from those thugs."

"Correct. Now get down, Sizous coming back." Saizou came charging back, but this time he happen to get ahold of an electric tazer. When the masked person tried to block Saizou, he hit the masked persons arm with the tazer. The electric shock hit the masked person and sent him flying back and through multiple trees.

"I guess having arms made of living metal has a downside against electricals." said Kurumu. Moka tried to get to Tsukune to get the rosary removed but was stopped by Saizou.

"Not gonna happen Moka." Saizou then went to hit Tsukune, but he wasn't anywhere near. Then he noticed Tsukune helping up the masked person.

"Thanks for the help Tsukune."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Then the masked person was able to get his balance. "I thought you would of already figured out by now."

"What do you mean?" Then Saizou came charging at Tsukune, but Saizou was blocked by a big black arm with green circuit lines on them. Then Saizou was thrown near Mizore and Kurumu. Then the masked person took off the hoodie it was wearing, and the person under the mask was actually Tomo.

"Tomo-chan, what are you doing here."

"I told you I enrolled in youkai academy for a reason."

"That explains it." Then Tomo took off her scarf and goggles. "Tomo. You were that girl from earlier today." said Saizou.

"Hey Tsukune, do you have anything electronic on you?" asked Tomo. Tsukune then gave Tomo his cell phone. "It doesn't work much." Said Tsukune.

"Don't worry about that." Tomo then took the phone and then Tomo's arm engulfed the phone entirely. Saizou was charging at Moka instead of Tsukune this time, but before he could get to her, Saizou was hit by what appeared to be a laser. When everyone turned to Tomo, her arm had changed into what looked like a large gun, still retaining its original black and green colors.

"Now Tsukune." said Moka. Tsukune then removed the rosary, and then a demonic aura filled the air, Moka's eyes turned blood red, her hair turned silver, and her body became more mature.

"Hello Tsukune-kun. Saizous back again." Then Saizou got up and charged at Tsukune, but stopped when he saw Moka.

"You really need to learn your place."

"Crap!" said Saizou. Moka then jumped up and kicked Saizou knocking him out and through many trees. Then Moka came back to where Tsukune and everyone was. Moka then took the rosary and reattached it to the chain, falling unconscious and turning back into Tsukune's arms. Tomo also changed her arm back to normal and giving Tsukune Back his Phone.

"You know Tsukune. This could actually be a pretty fun school." said Tomo

**Please review**


End file.
